Perfect to Me
by vonniebeth
Summary: Natalie Goodman: she's not perfect, nor does she plan to be. But when one lie lowers her self esteem, she decides that it's time to change herself. But what'll happen if it goes too far?
1. Chapter 1

They're saying something, but I just don't know what. About me? Probably. So many rumors have been made up about me that no one bothers with the truth anymore. Who cares anymore? It seems like I do, right? Well, you're wrong. It's not easy having to pass by people and hear them say stuff about you. I really wish I never let my life (or my weight) fall as low as it did. I really don't need to hear the shit they all say. They're not my parents, they're not Henry, they're not my friends.

"Hey, look!" someone called out. "It's the twiggy! Where's your branches?"

See what I mean. I gave whoever said that a death stare and walked off. Seriously, this thing is so old.

Maybe I should take some time now to share my story of how I battled anorexia…


	2. Chapter 2

(flashback, and I go to 3rd person now)

"Henry, does this make my ass look big?" Natalie asked Henry as she was trying on a pair of jeans one Saturday when they had went shopping.

"No. Absolutely not," Henry responded. "Why would you ever think you're fat? You're so pretty."

"I don't know. Probably cuz I am fat."

"Who cares? I love you anyway!"

"I love you too. But I'm fat."

"No you're not. And I'd never lie to you."

"Good, you shouldn't."

"Why do you have to be so paranoid? You already have a boyfriend and people who call you fat are just plain jealous of you. They want to have to be skinny just like you."

"Yeah right, Henry. I'm not stupid. I don't think I'm going to buy these. My ass looks like an elephant's!"

As Natalie went back to change, Henry sighed. "Note to self: NEVER agree to go shopping with Natalie again if she's going to diss her body."

"Note to self: NEVER let Henry's opinion be the truth, unless it really is. Maybe I am pretty, but I'm definitely fat."

"Nat, for the kajillionth time, you are NOT fat."

"Okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

(wait, the whole story is flashback, oops)

"Hey Nat!" Kylie, who was Natalie's best friend at the time, called at lunch that Monday.

"Hello, Kylie," Natalie sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like your usual self. Then again, you don't have a usual self."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. So, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well…"

"Hello, ladies," Henry said as he sat down next to Natalie. "Lovely weather we're having, ain't it?"

Natalie ignored Henry. "Kylie, do you think I'm fat?"

Kylie's hazelish eyes grew wide as she shouted, "Hell no. Natalie, you are FAR from being fat. You're so skinny. Is that what this is about?"

"Yep."

"Well, you are not fat. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Uh-oh, incoming."

"You're disgusting."

"No, look behind you."

"What?" Natalie turned around and saw the face of snobby elitist girl, Portia san Franco.

"Hello," Portia said in her high nasally voice. "If it isn't the unmotliest people of the world. We have Kylie, the super ugly one."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kylie said, not really caring about what Portia was saying.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Ugly-ism. And Henry, the gaydo of all cute guys."

"I am not gay!" Henry yelled. "I'm just in touch with my sensitive side cuz I have one, unlike you."

"Ew, no one wants a guy like that. Those types of guys are totally ew-eth."

"I have a guy like that!" Natalie spoke up. "You are a bitch. Stop making fun of my boyfriend."

"Well, he's the only guy who will ever love you. Your ass is huger than the state of Texas. No one dates fat girls."

"You can't talk to people like that!"

"I can and I am. Goodbye, elephant."

Portia left and Natalie stared in horror, feeling as if she was gonna cry. Kylie stood up and said, "Nat, she's lying. She makes fun of people to make herself feel better. Don't let her get to you."

"She already did," Natalie said as she ran off bursting into tears.

"Nat!" Henry called after her.

"Shut up! You lied to me! You said I wasn't fat! Obviously, I am!"

Henry watched Natalie leave. "Anyone who DARES to bully my woman has hell to pay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid body. You can't do anything right!" Natalie muttered as she was staring at herself in her bedroom mirror. "Natalie Goodman, you've got to be the most hideous person alive. Your ass could be used as a trampoline!"

"Natalie, dinner!" Diana called.

"I'm not hungry, Mom!"

"Oh, come on, Nat. I made your favorite."

"N-No thanks!"

"Natalie…"

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts."

"Is it your time of the month?"

"Mo-om!"

"I'm kidding. Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I'll save some in case you're hungry later."

"Okay." Natalie then muttered to herself. "But I'm not gonna be. Why would I be hungry later if everything I ever ate is packed right inside me? It's like a camel hump, or a kangaroo pouch, or a…" Natalie was then interrupted by her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat!" Henry said.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, I know you think I lied to you, and I'm sorry you think that way."

"Are you apologizing for lying?"

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"Well, its okay."

"Great. Now that things are cool between us again, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me Saturday night."

"Um, well…"

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Cool. We can discuss date plans tomorrow. I've gotta go finish my stupid Geometry homework. I'm failing."

"Nice. I'd be glad to help you."

"Awesome. How do you find the area of a circle?"

"Pi r2."

"I knew that. Thanks! Bye! Wait, what's the r for and what type of pie? Lemon meringue? Pumpkin? Apple?"

"I think you need a tutor."

"Can you tutor me?"

"Sure." In her head, she thought, "I can easily tutor you. If only losing weight was as easy as Geometry."


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday, Natalie put on her favorite shirt and a jean miniskirt, but she couldn't stop thinking about how fat it was making her feel. "Why me?" she kept muttering to herself.

"Nat, ready to go?" Henry asked.

"Sure."

"You look really good."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Come on."

"Okay."

They left and went to go see a movie. After the movie, where Henry tried to get Natalie to eat some popcorn, which she wouldn't, they went to get pizza. "So, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I don't care."  
"Are you okay?"

"No. I haven't eaten much of anything in days since Portia called me fat. And every day after school, I've been running around the track at least 10 or 11 times."

"That's not good, Natalie."

"Well, what do you expect? Portia knows everything."

"No. She thinks she knows everything. Have you seen her grades? 3 Fs and 4 Ds and possibly a C in gym."

"How do you know that?"

"Look, I'm tired of her pushing people around. Since she hurt you and made you feel insecure, I'm going to take her down, somehow."

"Henry, you don't have to fight my battles for me."

"But I want to."

"Well, um, thank you?"

"Anything for you, Natalie."  
"Dude, we just started dating a few weeks ago. Lay off the fluff."

"Okay."

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" a familiar voice shouted. "It's gaydo and fatty."

"Portia, stop it!"

"No. Why should I? Only fat people would go out with a sensitive guy, and only gay guys would date fat girls."

"She… is… not… FAT!" Henry then punched Portia in the nose. "So there."

"Oh my god. You're not gay after all. You're a BULLY! HE HIT A GIRL!"

"Well, you deserved it, dumbass."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Yeah, I know your grades. Fs, Ds, possibly a C. You're not so smart after all, whore."

"How do you know all that? How do you know I'm a bad student and slept with 5 seniors?"

"You just admitted it."

"Oh my fucking god. YOU!" Portia pointed at Natalie. "You told him all this. If you think I'm a bitch, well what are you? A duck? I'll tell you: you're a FAT duck."

"Leave her alone! Leave everyone alone! Stop it!"

"Fine. I'll be back."

Henry looked at Natalie, who looked as if she was going to cry. "Nat, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Natalie shouted. "You just embarrassed me in public. Now EVERYONE knows that I'm fat. And you hit a girl. Brave, yes, appropriate, no. I'm leaving."

"Natalie, please."

"I'll talk to you as soon as I lose about 10 more pounds."

Natalie ran away and Henry put his face in his palm. "Poor Nat. There must be something I could do to help her see her real self. But what?"


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed. Natalie was still miserable, Henry still wanted Natalie to be happy, Kylie stopped talking to Natalie and Portia left the school.

"Hey, Nat, come here a sec," Diana said.

"What?" Natalie replied.

"You don't seem well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your hair seems all dried out and it's not lustery, your complexion completely changed, you're always wearing baggy clothes… are you having a baby?"

"Mom, no! I still don't know Henry all that good. Why would you think that?"

"Just curious. I really think you should see a doctor."

"No."

"Well, you have an appointment anyway."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm concerned."

"Now you decide to be a good parent?"

"Shut up. You're lucky I haven't told your father anything."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Well, you're going tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up and take you."

"Shi-it."

"Enough of that."

"Okay."

(at the doctor appointment the next day)

"Okay, Natalie Goodman," her doctor who is a man said. "Now, you're not pregnant…"

"I told you I wasn't!"

"But I have a question. How much do you eat?"

"See, I told you I'm fat."

"No, your BMI is signaling that you're underweight. I think you should be admitted into a clinic."

"No. Screw the BMI. It just tells weight, not physiques."

"Natalie, this is serious. I recommend you get help."

"I recommend you shut up. You don't know what it's like to be a teenage girl that is thought to be fat by everyone."

"Natalie, people come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Please consider getting help."

"Okay… not gonna happen." Natalie walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Where your mouth isn't." Natalie flounced out of the doctor's office. "I am not underweight. He is lying. He knows nothing. He shouldn't be a doctor."

"Nat, wait up!" Diana called.

"No. Everyone's lying to me!"

"What?"

"Henry says I'm not fat, Kylie said I'm not fat, doctor says I'm not fat, they're all lying to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

The doctor ran to Diana. "There's a problem with your daughter," he said.

"What type of problem?"

"Diana, I hate to say this, but your daughter, I believe, has…"

"What? Cancer? AIDS? Liver spots?"

The doctor put his face in his palm. "No. I believe Natalie is anorexic."

Diana stared in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her daughter anorexic?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Natalie," the gym teacher called.

"Yeah?" Natalie asked as she ran to the gym teacher.

"We're having a basketball championship game tonight to celebrate the end of the semester. You seem to play really well, so would you like to be on one of the teams?"

"Sure. I'd like to."

"Great. See you tonight."

"Yep."

(that night)

Natalie was sitting on the bench, feeling sick and dizzy. She had never felt this way before. Maybe she was just nervous? "Hey, Natalie, we need you to play now," the coach called.

"Okay!" Natalie stood up, but she wanted to sit back down. She felt even dizzier than when she was sitting. However, she just ran onto the court, trying to grin and bear it. The ball was passed to her and she began to drive the ball to the hoop. Before she made it to half court, she couldn't run anymore. Her legs seemed to want to give out. She couldn't push herself anymore. Within a blink of an eye, she fell to the ground, unconscious, still… dead?


	8. Chapter 8

"Natalie," a voice whispered.

Natalie opened her eyes and saw that she was in the middle of darkness. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shh. Natalie."

"Who is this?"

"Natalie, it's me. I'm your brother."

"You can't be. You're dead. Wait, am I dead?"

"Who knows? Natalie, look at what you're doing to yourself. Henry tried to warn you. The doctor tried to warn you. Mom tried to warn you. Everyone tried to warn you."

"That I was fat?"  
"No. Natalie, your life could be over. You really want it to go out by not eating much and over-exercising? This is crazy. Nothing was wrong with you in the first place. You shouldn't listen to what bitches say about you. Physiques don't make the person, but what's inside your heart makes the person. People shouldn't hate others cuz they think they're fat. People shouldn't hate at all."

"Gabe, I'm scared now. Blood makes the person?"

"If I was alive and you weren't hospitalized, I'd slap you."

"I'm hospitalized? I'm gonna live?"

"Don't know."

"I'm still scared. I was so blinded by what Portia said that I couldn't focus on who I really was. I don't want to die."

"Little sis, you have a lot to learn. I do hope you live. Who knows how Mom would react to having 2 dead kids instead of 1? Then again, that'd be interesting…"

"Gabe, I wish I knew you better."

"Well, you can always talk to me whenever you need some advice from your big brother. Anytime you need me. I gotta go see Mom. Later, Natalie."

Natalie watched Gabe leave then started to cry. "Damn it. He's such a good guy. Why did I hate him? I can't stay like this anymore. I have to live. I have to. For Mom, for Dad, for Henry, for everyone…"


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed and Natalie awoke in the hospital room with a tube taped to her mouth. She was alive. She looked around and saw Henry asleep in a chair. "Henry!" she called weakly.

Henry woke up and Natalie looking at him. "Nat? YOU'RE ALIVE! Yay!"

"Henry, what happened?"

"You passed out on the basketball court and you had no pulse. I thought for sure you would die."

"What's this thing in my mouth?"

"Well, you've lost so much weight, they had to put you on a feeding tube, then you have to go to a clinic for professional help."

"Henry, I feel like such an idiot. I really wish I listened to you. Everyone hates me now, right? Mom especially? Kylie isn't even my Facebook friend anymore. You're probably ready to break up with me for being anorexic and sensitive. I'm sorry. Really. I…"

"Nat, I would NEVER break up with you. You're something special. I can't break up with you."

"Well, Henry, I have something I want to admit to you."

"What's that?"

"Henry, I… I love you."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Okay, maybe it was too soon to admit it. I fell for you. I'm sorry. Look, I can wait for you…"

"No, Natalie. That's not what I meant. I love you too."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. With all my heart, Natalie Goodman, I love you. I really want you to get better."

"I'll try to. I want to be the person I was. This whole anorexia thing was stupid."

"I'll be here for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome. You know, throughout this whole time, I always thought you were pretty."

"Aw, shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

6 weeks passed and Natalie was back to a healthy weight. Even though she was happy with herself again, she was not so happy with what went on at school the day she came back.

"Hello, twiggy!" someone called out. Natalie turned to face the person. It was Kylie. "What? Am I too fat for you?"

"No. Kylie, I'm sorry. I'm stupid, sensitive, emotional and a bitch. Words hurt me. If you can't accept me for who I am, then I don't give a damn, unintentional rhyme. At least I accepted getting help. Goodbye."

"Wait, Natalie, you're right. I liked who you were, just not what you were doing. However, I can't be your friend. It would totally ruin my new image. Bye."

Natalie walked away and Henry ran to catch up with her. "Hey!" he said. "So, you may not be perfect enough for her, but you're perfect to me."

"Thanks, Henry," Natalie said shyly.

"So, did you notice I took that mirror out of your bedroom?"

"That was you? Why?"

"Cuz, well…"

"Just tell me."

"So you wouldn't worry about your physique and care more about people who like you for what's in your heart."

"You're beginning to sound like my brother."

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, right. That was a dream."

"I love your imagination, but not as much as I love you." Henry kissed Natalie and Natalie smiled. "You're my perfection."

"And you are too."

Natalie and Henry walked to their first class. It didn't matter what anyone thought about her anymore. What mattered was what she thought about herself. And that was good enough for her.


End file.
